


LOUD CELEBRATION.

by BrokenxHappiness



Series: SEVENTEEN ways to celebrate a birthday [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Gen, High School, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Social Anxiety, Thank god theres no Soonyoung to make matters worse, Vocal Unit - Freeform, anti social, booseok are too LOUD, celebration, lord save the reader from these dorks, soft, vocal unit is too loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: All you wanted was a quiet, uninterrupted afternoon, to complete the week's assignments.Alas, the boys had other plans in mind.





	LOUD CELEBRATION.

**Author's Note:**

> THE VOCAL UNIT ARE L O U D.
> 
> ESPECIALLY THEIR PORTRAYAL OF LOVE AND CARE.
> 
> THEY MEAN WELL- DONT HATE THEM!
> 
> CAPS COZ OF ALL THE BOOSEOK SCREAMING THAT PROBABLY HAPPENS AT THE BACK

If there was one thing you hated more than an empty fridge on a lazy day would be having all the attention on you.

Unlike the friends you surround yourself with, being in the spotlight not only terrifies you but you could even consider the moment to be repulsive. Unfortunately your friends, more specifically speaking; Seungkwan and Seokmin seem to lack the ability to comprehend just that.

As you walked into class that afternoon, when most of the student body had begun their journey home after a long day of school, you internally prayed to let this one day slide without any unnecessary attention brought upon you. Only a few people knew the exact date of your birth, and that was mostly your immediate family, your childhood best friend Jisoo who you haven't met in years and - of course- Mr FuuFuu (your floofy overweight cat).

No one in school knows and you were happy to keep it that way.

Alas, you seem to forget that Seungkwan has his ways to snoop his nose down people's business where said nose was unwelcomed.

So as you quietly slipped through the doors of the supposedly empty classroom, you were not prepared for the loud, obnoxious ceremonial pop of the party poppers.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY~"_

All you wanted was a quiet afternoon to complete your assignment as you've done for the past few months.

The boys greeted you with voices that were loud enough to pierce the thin walls of the school building. In less than a minute later, the chaos in your class had pulled a stream of onlookers who stood by the windows, half were annoyed by the loud intrusion that had wrecked their midday peace while the other half had hopes of sneaking a piece off the cake that they had laid out for you.

You held it in, that bursting urge to bolt right through the doors and run straight home. Back to the comforts under thick blankets and far from the public eye. You could've sworn that you were about to jump right out of your skin at any ticking second.

"Come on birthday girl!" Jeonghan beckoned for you towards the cake.

You could barely manage a thin-lipped smile as you headed towards the table. You knew that your friends meant well in all this, that you should've been grateful to have friends who would go through the extensive effort to make you feel special on your birthday.

_How you wished all this could make you feel happy. Wouldn't that be a normal reaction?_

And so you blew the candles, cut the cake and smiled at the boys who wanted to see you smile on what was, to them, a special occasion.

Taking a slice onto your plate you stepped away from the crowd that was shamelessly devouring what supposedly was your cake. You honestly didn't want to take a bite of that confectionary coated dessert with how twisted up your insides felt, however, you took one as a sign of appreciation.

You watched from the back of the crowd that were happily talking and bustling with laughter. Your skin tingled in discomfort.

A hand slipped itself around your wrist and pulled you away from it all.

_The noise, the people and all the unwanted attention._

The guy pulled you straight out of class and headed for a more isolated staircase that occasionally had rare visits from the cleaning lady, otherwise, it stayed unused.

"You okay out there?" Jihoon spoke softly.

You nodded your head silently, idly eyeing the slice of cake on your flimsy paper plate.

"You, know- It's okay for you to tell us to back off whenever you felt uncomfortable," he placed a gentle hand on top of yours.

"No.. I'm grateful for it all- Really.."

"And we're happy for that- but we're not stupid... Well- I mean we can be on some aspects but we're not oblivious to your internal torment. At least not on moments like these."

A weak smiled rose to your lips.

"If you need to cool off it's really okay. Over everything, we just want you to be happy and comfortable. So if that means to have cake in a dusty old staircase than so be it," Jihoon smiled as he picked up your fork and fed you a piece of your cake.

_It seems your friends are not as much as a dimwit as you thought they were._

"SO THERE YOU LOVE BIRDS ARE!" Jeonghan pointed to the two of you accusingly with his other hand on his hip.

"Sneaking out with the birthday girl like this is very sneaky of you Ji," Seokmin raised an eyebrow.

Jihoon groaned at their intrusion.

"Well if you want us to leave and carry on with your date then, as you wish-" Seungkwan bowed dramatically.

_Okay, maybe they're still a bunch of dimwits._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp-
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed whatever that was.
> 
> I wonder what was the past relationship between the reader and Mr Hong...


End file.
